


Acceptance

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his son goes to catch up with his girlfriend, Bill supposes he should perhaps apologize for what he said at the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> All ["alidiabin’s"](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin) fault. All of it.

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x09 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
 **Pairing:** Colette Valois/Dean Lowrey

* * *

It's not right. It just isn't. His wife can rant and rage all she wants, that doesn't change that it simply isn't _right_.

I mean, if there had been any warning, sure, he could have accepted that. But like this? What did the boy expect, really? Comes home with a girl after telling them months before that he was going to propose and then she turns out to be someone different. What was he supposed to think, really?

Truth be told, he hasn't known what to think about his son for years now. Dean is… Dean. He rarely calls, and he visits even less often. Oh, he sends postcards. Lots of them. From all over the world. All the places he flies to. And Bill watches his wife hug them as if that would make Dean feel that, or fill the emptiness of their house. But it doesn't.

It was bad enough when he went into the military. But Bill could understand that. He had served himself, he knew about patriotism and pride and protecting what you love. But then Dean up and quit and joined… Pan Am. To fly rich people to their vacations. And he takes such pride in that that Bill doesn't know what to do or say. Because that isn't the boy he raised. That's a man he hardly recognized, someone who thought that this, this country life, his hometown, the place he grew up in, that this wasn't good enough for him.

But he still loves the boy, and given how rarely he visits, Bill supposes that he probably should apologize to them if he wants to see Dean again this year. So he sets out to find his son and his… girlfriend. Oh, please, let her be his girlfriend and not his mistress.

Finding them shouldn't be hard, his car is still in the driveway. But there's no one answering his calls as he walks around the house, wondering where his sulking son might be hiding if his pretty French… whatever stalked off.

He figures he might as well go back to work and goes back to the barn to get a shovel and axe. There's a tree he cut down that he needs to remove the roots from the earth still. Dean could help him, if he could only find that damn boy.

And then he does. Walks right in on him and Co… Coleen? No, her name was something else, Col-, Col-, Colette. Yes, Colette. Not that she helps him along, or that Dean confirms it. Because the two of them are fast asleep in the hay. Bill snorts and shakes his head, opening his mouth to clear his throat and remind them that they are not alone when something stops him.

Colette is snuggled up against Dean, but that is not what makes Bill pause. Nor is it Dean's arm wrapped around her over the blankets they got to cover themselves. No, it's the content look on his son's face. And it's a shame that Bill can't remember when he has last seen his son so relaxed and happy. Well, aside from when he earned his wings, of course.

So Bill swallows and slowly backs out of the barn again, shaking his head to himself. Damn, he never even learned any French at school, how's he supposed to talk to her at family dinners?

_fin._


End file.
